The present invention relates to pharmaceutical compounds, a purified strain of microorganism capable of producing these compounds, and to pharmaceutical compositions and methods of treatment. More particularly, the present invention relates to the compound CL-1724B-2 produced by fermentation, to a purified strain of actinomycete capable of producing this compound, to pharmaceutical compositions containing the compound, and to a method of treating microbial infections employing these compositions.